Guardian Angel
by D4cHilliN
Summary: Goten/Goku bonding more or less. The black haired child blinked, looked up at his own art work and shrugged. "Oh that? Um...that's...."Then he gulped, shrunk back and said shyly, "That's our guardian angel. My mommy tells me he watches over us."


Goten/Goku moment/bonding thing. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Guardian Angel

* * *

"This is my mom, my sister, my dog and my dad."

"Oh, dear. Why is your sister lying on the ground?"

"The dog bit her!"

The third grade class of seven and eight year olds burst out in laughter as the little boy at the front of the class smiled brightly, proud of his picture. The teacher stifled a smile and waved the younger boy, named Kenneth, to continue with his presentation. And so he did. Pointing out every person on his picture and explaining to the group of children what they signified to him and what they did.

In the back of the class, looking a bit pained, sat seven year old Goten Son. He had his legs folded together as if he had to urinate and he was clutching the white paper lying on the desk before him.

Trunks Briefs sat beside him, looking exceptionally bored and dull. He was leaned back in his chair, fingers tapping the handles of it, face in a scowl. Goten thought he looked just like his father.

The two boys were, if you dared to say, the most abnormal of the bunch. Being that one was from royalty and fame and the other was from power and heroism, they had excuses. Yet none of these things seemed to intimidate the teacher, Ms. Rosalie, who had agreed to place them in her class.

Their mothers had placed them in school, more so, to keep them out of trouble. Goten had been delighted. He loved people, he loved making new friends. Trunks hadn't been so enthusiastic. He hated how dimwitted the kids were; he hated doing meaningless things like drawing pictures of your family and explaining them to the class.

Which is what they were doing at the moment.

"I hope she calls me next." Goten whispered excitedly, fidgeting around in his chair.

Trunks groaned. "I hope this school blows up." Then he smirked, knowing that he could make it so. But a promise with his mother kept him from doing so.

Ms. Rosalie, who had happened to overhear the boy, sent him a frown which he ignored. She had been getting problems out of the boy since day one; playing practical jokes, teasing other children, being insolent. No matter how many times she punished him or how many times his mother came up to the school, he continued to be disobedient. He was a troublemaker in her eyes and not someone she cared to take affection for.

Yet this was her job and she kept her patience with the purple haired boy, much to everyone's surprise.

So when Kenny finished up and sat down, Ms. Rosalie instantly eyed the briefs boy. "Trunks," He turned to give her a cool stare. "Mind taking the floor?"

Goten smiled appreciatively for his friend's good fortune but the disappointment in his eyes was apparent. He had wanted to go next.

Trunks rolled his eyes, grabbed his picture, stood up and trudged to the front of the class, an unimpressed frown on his face. He held up his paper with one hand and pointed with the other. "That's my mom, my dad, and my grandparents."

Ms. Rosalie squinted when he didn't continue. And then she finally asked, although she knew the answer, "Well, what does your mother do?"

"She runs Capsule Corporation."

"And your father?"

"He's a prince."

Ms. Rosalie had only heard about the boy's father from hear say and said hear say hadn't mentioned him being of royalty so she breathed out slowly, containing her irritation. "No time for games, Trunks. I want the truth."

"He really is a prince." Trunks narrowed his eyes.

"No, he's not."

"YES, he is."

"Trunks-"

"He's a prince!"

Ms. Rosalie put two fingers to the bridge of her nose as the class snickered lowly. "Fine. So what is that little blue ball coming out of his hand?"

"That's an energy beam. He likes to blow things up."

The class laughed wholehearted now and Trunks growled, not finding anything funny. Goten blinked in confusion as well but remained silent.

"I suppose he can fly too." The teacher mocked.

"He can."

More laughter erupted. The teacher rolled her eyes in frustration. "I'm serious, Trunks. I don't want your made up fairy tales."

"I'm _not _making this up." He ground out angrily. "He was born on another planet-"

"Excuse me?" Ms. Rosalie's eyes widened. "He was born where?"

Trunks sighed, realizing that he wouldn't get through her thick skull and said in a huff, "From another planet."

This time, the kids shrieked as they giggled hysterically. Ms. Rosalie sternly pointed to his seat. "Sit down, Trunks."

The boy did as told, face twisted in irritation. He knew it had been a dumb idea for his mother not to let the teacher in on his powers. Oh, how he wanted to just blast a hole in her wall. How dare she not believe him? Hmph. Stupid teacher.

The boy slumped into his chair, balled up the picture and threw it into the trash bin all in one swift movement.

Goten frowned, leaning over to say sadly,"I wonder why she didn't believe you."

Trunks only snorted in reply. Goten frowned. He was becoming more like his father every second. The raven haired boy looked up however when the teacher called out his name and he smiled in anticipation. "Would you like to go next?"

"Yes!" Goten squealed, almost knocking over his seat as he hurried to the front of the class. Ms. Rosalie laughed gently at the energetic young boy. If the purple haired son of Bulma was her least favorite child then the spiky haired son of Chichi was her most favorite. He was adorable, sweet and just a pleasure to be around. She wondered how the two completely attitude contrasting boys could get along.

Goten held up his picture and grinned from ear to ear. Ms. Rosalie looked it over carefully as he pointed out his mother and brother. As he droned on about them, she couldn't help but notice a figure drawn in the top, left hand corner. It looked like a man with wings. She also noticed that he hadn't acknowledged it.

"Um, Goten?" Ms. Rosalie spoke up softly, cutting him off. He blinked at her in question. "'I'm sorry to interrupt sweetie, but what's that in the corner?"

The black haired child blinked, looked up at his own art work and shrugged. "Oh that? Um...that's...."Then he gulped, shrunk back and said shyly, "That's our guardian angel."

This time when the class started to cackle, the teacher hushed them immediately. "Your guardian angel?"

"Yeah." He said, almost in disappointment. "My mommy tells me he watches over us."

Trunks rolled his eyes, wondering why in the world she'd willingly believe _Goten_ about a guardian angel but not him when he tried to explain his father's origin. _Favoritism_ was a bitch.

"Is that so?" Ms. Rosalie smiled warmly. "Well why does he have a cape on?"

"Well....well 'cause..." Then the boy shrunk back again, as if someone was about to strike him. And, from his reaction, Ms. Rosalie realized that Goten hadn't planned to speak about the figure. "'Cause he's a hero." He whispered. The kids in the classroom did not make a sound. "He's saved everybody a lot of times."

Trunks' smirk faded slowly and he leaned forward, realizing immediately who he was speaking of.

"Really?" Ms. Rosalie cocked her head to the side. She found it a bit peculiar that she was much more inclined to believing Goten then Trunks. But, then again, there was just something about the spiky haired boy's face that wasn't....wasn't right. He looked depressed, defeated almost. And, the fact that Goten hadn't dubbed the winged man as a part of his family made it all the more peculiar. He had called it 'his guardian angel.'

"So he has powers?" Ms. Rosalie questioned, actually piqued by this.

"Uh huh." Goten started fiddling with the border of his picture. "But...." He glanced at his purple haired friend for a second. "But...sometimes I wish he didn't."

"Why not?"

"'Cause he hasn't came to see us yet."

The class was dead quiet, no more giggling, no more scraping of chairs, no coughs. Everyone seemed to be intently focused on Goten's words. Ms. Rosalie more then anyone else. She turned her gaze to Trunks and found him looking awfully solemn. And then something, _something outrageous_ and abrupt, told her that maybe the purple haired boy _hadn't_ been lying about his father.

And that very same something believed Goten's words about the said angel.

"So his powers prevent him from seeing you?"Ms. Rosalie finally broke the silence with the quiet question.

Goten nodded. "Because he has to train to save the world and stuff." His voice was a little stronger, more powerful with the knowledge that no one would laugh at him about his statements.

Ms. Rosalie studied the picture more intently. "You didn't give him a face." She observed.

"I've never saw him before."

This took the woman by surprise. "You haven't?"

"No. I've just heard about him. Through my mommy and big brother and...."He glanced at Trunks again. "Some of the other grownups." And then he sniffed.

Trunks saw the look in his friend's eyes and noticed the sniff. Goten was about to cry. He was an emotional boy and he had cried plenty of times before but either way, Trunks hated it when he did so. So, as a sign of encouragement, the purple haired boy shot him a thumbs up and a smile.

Then Trunks mouthed two words to the spiky haired kid that made all his sadness disappear. The words always seemed to make him feel better. And although Trunks didn't fully understand their meaning, he still used it. Because he felt that it was the right phrase to use.

No one seemed to notice the exchange.

Ms. Rosalie smiled, warmed at the little boy's sentiment. "Is there anything else you'd like to tell us about your family, Goten?" She asked.

He nodded. "They say I look just like him. Everyone does. They say I act like him too."

"Like the angel?" She confirmed.

"Yep."

"Did you ever give him a name?" Ms. Rosalie asked.

"He has one already."

"What is it?"

Goten glanced at the figure in the far top corner and grinned from ear to ear, remembering the words Trunks had mouthed to him, the same words that his big brother and mother used to tell him every night before bed: _'Be proud.'_

So, as proudly and as loudly as he could utter, Goten said, "Goku. His name's Goku."

* * *

Not a very GOOD Goku/Goten sort of bond thing but I enjoyed writing it, haha; this came to me when I watched my little cousin drawing his family. I tried to keep our favorite half Saiyans in character too ^_^;;

I also tried to make it obvious that Trunks didn't really know anything about Goku either but it was kind of hard to do without exposing Goku's name. Oh wells T_T

Read and Review please.

But once again, even if you just read, thanks!

PS: More one shots to come. Haha;;

-D4


End file.
